In certain fields of use, such as missiles and aircraft, microwave energy is utilized for such purposes as radar and communication. However, as greater levels of energy are needed for these signals, problems of weight, volume and expense are encountered for the electronic equipment needed to produce the required signals. Further, there are limitations for the amount of power available for the generation of these signals. Thus, there exists a need for methods and apparatus to produce microwave signals at desired energy levels by using as little energy and hardware as possible.